


100 Kinks - Gajuvia - After an injury

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Injury, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, sheepish but still somewhat dominant juvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 3 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: GajuviaKink: After an injury





	100 Kinks - Gajuvia - After an injury

**Author's Note:**

> Gajuvia - After an injury  
> this was a request for a good friend who loves gajuvia <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“’M sorry Juves… Didn’t wanna ruin our plans for tonight.” Honestly, Gajeel was ashamed and angry at himself. He had promised his girlfriend that when he returned home from his mission, they would spend a nice evening together. And what was now? The mood was down, he had a broken arm and earned himself a probably disappointed girlfriend. How could she not be disappointed anyway? Gajeel was sure that she was, even when she kept on yelling at him that she wasn’t and that there was something more important than their plans. 

“Juvia worried about you!,” the water mage scolded after stating something she’d most likely said more than three times this evening. But she couldn’t help it - it could have been worse than just a broken arm and here this dragon slayer was, sulking about the crossed plans. 

“I know. Didn’t wanna worry you,” the black-haired man grumbled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. His cheeks had taken on a soft shade of crimson and it just intensified a little when Juvia proceeded to climb onto his lap and didn’t hesitate to press her lips to his before the woman pouted at him. 

"You didn’t let Juvia finish her sentence earlier,” she mumbled, her expression suddenly becoming a bit more sheepish. “Juvia doesn’t think that you ruined our evening. We ate together and Juvia is happy that you are safe and by her side still.”

Gajeel looked at her, blinking though with a new spark of curiosity and confusion when the bluenette led the hand of his healthy arm to her waist… and lower… until he could feel skin. Skin where clothing was supposed to be actually, and his eyes widened as he realized quickly what Juvia had done. 

“Ya… Ya have…” 

The faces of both mages were colored red and the water mage let go of his hand, then proceeded to remove the shirt she was wearing to reveal that, after this move, she was indeed just wearing her bra but no underwear. 

“J-Juvia… Wha-,” Gajeel stuttered out completely stunned and surprised but got silenced by his girlfriend as she averted her eyes from him and pulled down his boxershorts slowly so delicate fingers got access to the flesh that was hidden beneath the fabric. 

“Juvia will make us both relax and enjoy this evening. You don’t need to do anything…,” she spoke softly and heard the dragon slayer gulp when she began to move his hand around his cock that was springing alive at the touch instantly. 

More and more heat crawled onto Gajeel’s face but there was no denying that the touches were heavenly and that he had little power left to protest against his girlfriend’s little sneak attack, especially not when eventually she lowered herself onto his erection with a soft moan of his name, letting him glide into her wet heat. 

The sensation was taking over his mind quickly, allowing him to forget the pain and his anger, and his left hand quickly found its way to Juvia’s side as she began to ride him considerately. “Oh god, _Juvia_ …”


End file.
